


En souvenir du 25 mai

by malurette



Series: Des bouts de légende [3]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ankh-Morpork's City Watch, Bitterness, Chicard Chique - Freeform, Drabble Collection, Flash Fic, Footnotes, Gen, Havelock Vétérini, Hope, Jean Quille, Night Watch, One Shot Collection, Raymond Soulier, Revolution, Ronde de Nuit, Samuel Vimaire, Symbolism, To Absent Friends, foregone conclusion, lilac, wear-the-lilac day
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de ficlets pour le Guet Municipal d'Ankh-Morpork et la République du Peuple de la Rue de la Mélassière. À rallonger chaque année au temps des lilas...<br/>1ère vignette : L'issue était courue d'avance. 2ème: Police et politique ; au service de la Ville. 3ème: Un symbole si fugace. 4ème : Reg Shoe, Rentrer dans des boîtes. 5ème : Vimes et Keel, La fin du voyage. 6ème : Vimes et Young Sam, Une date mémorable. 7ème : Reg et la république, Tomber dans l'excès inverse ?<br/>8ème : Guet de jour et guet de nuit.<br/>9ème : petit Nobby, Sale morpion.<br/>10ème : Le cimetière des Petits Dieux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nemesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Il savait à l'avance que ça finirait ainsi... mais ça n'est pas une raison pour laisser faire !!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _He wasn’t an enemy, he was a nemesis._  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld (Disque-monde) \- Night Watch (Ronde de nuit)  
>  **Personnages :** Samuel Vimes (Vimaire)  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec – quoi que certains diront que faire des sous le 25 mai pour les reverser aux fonds de recherche sur la maladie d’Alzheimer ça serait pas mal...
> 
>  **Thème :** « au suivant ! » pour 31_jours (25 mai ‘10)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil :** Night Watch (Ronde de Nuit) \- et du gros vilain spoil, s’il vous plaît !  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Il savait à l’avance qu’ils mourraient ; tout au fond de lui, il le savait. Il aurait dû comprendre Lu-Tze à demi-mot sur l’Histoire qui trouve toujours une voie et admettre qu’il ne pouvait pas changer le passé à ce point.  
Dès que Nancyball est mort, il a su. L’un après l’autre, ils tomberaient. Dai Dickins, Snouty, Ned Coates, Bill Wiglet, et le jeune Reg Shoe. Et John Keel le dernier.

L’Histoire n’est pas écrite, il ne les verra peut-être pas tous tomber, mais ça arrivera. L’autre passé les a déjà condamnés, ils n’en réchapperont pas. Et… rien ne dit en revanche que d’autres qu’eux ne mourront pas en plus ?

En face, une marée d’adversaires les attend. Maintenant qu’ils ne sont plus sur les barricades familières, il n’est plus sûr que le compte de morts s’arrêtera à six ou sept seulement. Mais il fera en sorte que le moins possible de ses gars tombent. Leur faire confiance pour être forts et rester en vie ne suffit pas.

Avec l’énergie du désespoir, d’un désespoir double, il prend sur lui de faire le plus de ravages possibles dans les rangs d’en face. Là, il ne prête plus aucune attention au nombre de morts qu’il fera, si ça correspond ou non à l’autre passé.  
Tout ce qui importe c’est de les arrêter l’un après l’autre, là encore, ou plusieurs à la fois s’il le peut, une épée dans chaque main.  
_Alors, qui sera le prochain, qui veut s’y frotter cette fois ?_


	2. Sur la racine "polis"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 drabbles (et demi) ;  
> Samuel Vimes, police  
> Havelock Vetinari, politique  
> Vimes & Vetinari, pour leur cité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _polis_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld (Disque-monde)  
>  **Personnages :** Samuel Vimes (Vimaire), Havelock Vetinari (Vétérini)  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec – quoi que certains diront que faire des sous le 25 mai pour les reverser aux fonds de rechercher sur la maladie d'Alzheimer ça serait pas mal...
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « au suivant ! » + contrainte accessoire "politique" pour 31_jours (25 mai '10)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : c'est bien d'avoir lu les tomes du Guet, disons, jusqu'à _Jingo_ /Va-t-en-Guerre, peut-être ? pas que ça spoile l'histoire, mais le développement des persos, peut-être...   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100 + 150 + 100

Sam Vimes règle les problèmes l’un après l’autre. Méthodiquement. Chacun son tour. Par ordre de priorité*.  
Quand trop s’empilent, il découpe la tâche en unités d’intérêt pour la rendre plus facilement abordable, et jusqu’ici ça marche. Son Guet s’en est toujours sorti ainsi.  
À mesure que des affaires de plus en plus complexes, de plus en plus dangereuses pour la sécurité de sa ville toute entière, émergent ici et là, qu’il doit jongler avec tant et plus de difficultés, il se demande si c’est ce que Vetinari fait tous les jours.

* Enfin... selon _sa_ méthode, _son_ système de priorité.

*

Havelock Vetinari a effectivement compartimenté la tâche qui lui incombe, lui aussi. Cependant gérer Ankh-Morpork dans son entièreté demande un changement d’échelle. S’il veut isoler un détail parmi tant, il n’en oublie jamais pour autant tout ce qui le relie à tous les autres.  
Quand il adresse une affaire, il a déjà réglé mentalement non seulement la suivante, mais une bonne centaine qui viennent avec.  
Pour lui, l’idée que le temps est illusion et que les choses n’arrivent pas une à la suite de l’autre mais toutes en même « temps » et que l’esprit les découpe pour les rendre plus digestes, ça n’est plus une théorie : c’est sa réalité.  
D’où l’impression qu’il donne à ses interlocuteurs quand il demande à Drumknott ne faire entrer « le suivant de ces messieurs » : vous ne l’intéressez pas, souvent quand il vous parle il est déjà passé à autre chose.

*

À mesure que son Guet grandit et que les problèmes auxquels il fait face se complexifient, et avec en prime Vetinari qui lui rappelle l’étymologie commune de police et politique, Vimes se demande parfois si par hasard le Patricien ne se serait pas mis en tête de le préparer à prendre sa relève… mais non, ça serait ridicule, se dit-il à chaque fois : ils ont sensiblement le même âge et Vetinari est bâti pour durer. Vimes sera sans doute usé avant lui et ne sera jamais en mesure d’être le Patricien suivant !  
L’ennui, avec Vetinari… comment savoir ? 


	3. Symbole fragile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un brin de lilas pour cette journée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Fugacité  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld (Disque-monde)  
>  **Personnages :** Samuel Vimes (Vimaire)  
>  **Genre :** triste  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec – quoi que certains diront que faire des sous le 25 mai pour les reverser aux fonds de rechercher sur la maladie d'Alzheimer ça serait pas mal...
> 
>  **Avertissement :** triste, spoil.  
>  **Continuité/Spoil :** Night Watch (Ronde de Nuit). Sérieusement.  
>  **Prompt :** le lilas...  
> [Vimes] handed Willikins the sprig of lilac. The butler took it without comment, inserted it in a little silver tube of water that would keep it fresh for hours, and fixed it to one of the breastplate straps. ...mais pendant des années, il n'avait pas ce petit tube en argent, justement, et aucun autre ne fait mention de ce genre d'artifice.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Le 25 mai est revenu. Il ramène avec lui la floraison des lilas qui renaissent à chaque printemps et les vieux souvenirs toujours pas morts. Comme chaque année, pour ceux qui y étaient et se souviennent, c’est une journée douloureuse, vécue plus dans le passé que dans le présent. Une journée par an, c'est le tribut qu’ils paient à ceux qui sont morts et ensuite… on les enterre de nouveau pour un an. (À moins, avec le temps qui passe, de finir soi-même enterré entretemps...)

Le lilas fane vite et la vie reprend son cours. Quelques jours après, il n’en reste déjà plus rien.  
Et une fois cueilli, c’est en quelques heures qu’il se flétrit : les badges d’honneur ne font jamais long feu.  
Le Glorieux 25 Mai, le jour de la Révolution du Peuple de la Rue de la Mine-à-Mélasse, pourquoi se seraient-ils souciés de chercher une fleur qui durerait ? Quand on a devant soi quelques minutes à peine pour vivre ou mourir, on ne pense pas plus loin.

Au soir du 25 mai, en jetant leurs fleurs mortes depuis longtemps déjà, ils ressentent plus cruellement encore la perte de ceux qui sont tombés pour rien.


	4. Rentrer - ou pas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exister pour quelque chose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Et il ne rentrera pas non plus dans une boîte en sapin  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld  (Disque-Monde)  
>  **Personnage :** Reg Shoe (Raymond Soulier)  
>  **Genre :** plutôt gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Terry Pratchett ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Note :** _dans mon souvenir_ le prénom complet de Reg c'est "Regis" mais après recherches en ligne je le vois appeler "Reginald"... seulement j'ai moyennement confiance dans ce que dit internet parce qu'à côté, je le vois aussi appeler "Ronald Soulier" pour la VF alors que _Le Faucheur_ comme preuve en main il s'y appelle Raymond.  
>  _Long story short_ , j'ai des doutes sur le prénom de mon perso et si quelqu'un en sait plus que moi, je veux bien une source plus fiable, SVP.
> 
> **Thème :** « ne plus vouloir rentrer » pour 31_jours" > (24 mai '12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** Night Watch/ _Ronde de Nuit_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Regis a passé son enfance en bordure des Ombres, dans une maison trop petite pour sa famille, comme tant d'autres. Ils ne faisaient pas partie des nantis, et pas partie non plus du quartier proprement dit. Regis a passé sa jeunesse à vouloir faire partie d'un groupe, mais il n'a jamais réussi à se faire accepter d'aucune de bande de gamins ; trop plein d'idées bizarres, trop démonstratif dans son envie d'être l'un des leurs, il finissait toujours par les incommoder et se faire rejeter.  
Regis a toujours voulu une cause à laquelle adhérer. Et approchant l'âge adulte, il a enfin trouvé : si la société ne veut pas de lui, c'est qu'il faut qu'il change la société ! Et le groupe qui sera le sien se formera naturellement !

Changer la société, oui, redéfinir les règles et les étiquettes !  
Regis ne veut plus rentrer dans le moule qui ne lui convient pas, qui ne lui a jamais convenu. Brisons les carcans ! Regis ne veut plus rentrer dans le rentrer dans le rang : il se battra jusqu'au bout pour sa Révolution ! Regis ne rentrera pas sagement chez lui quand les choses tourneron au vinaigre.

Et la Révolution mène bon train. Il ne veut plus quitter sa barricade où la république s'organise presque spontanément. Les gens comprennent, les gens coopèrent. L'on met en commun les ressources et les idées. Vraiment, ça marche. La nuit tombe douce sur une journée exaltante et Regis pourrait facilement dire adieu à sa triste existence Chemin de la Baleine, son taudis, son emploi minable : demain, bientôt, l'aube se lèvera sur leur toute nouvelle toute belle République du Peuple de la Rue de la Mélassière, et c'est à ça qu'il consacrera toute sa vie désormais. Pas au pouvoir mais au service. Légitimement élu (car il le sera forcément). _Toute sa vie._


	5. Passage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une époque qui tire à sa fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Passage  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld  (Disque-Monde)  
>  **Personnages :** Sam Vimes (Vimaire), John Keel (Jean Quille) et le Guet  
>  **Genre :** triste  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Terry Pratchett ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** « la fin du séjour > » pour 31_jours"> (25 mai '12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** Night Watch/ _Ronde de Nuit_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Et c'est ici que John Keel meurt, définitivement. Les moines ont prévenus Sam : il ne restera pas éternellement dans cette époque qui n'était plus la sienne. Ils vont finir de rapiécer l'histoire et le renvoyer chez lui. La vie de Samuel Vimes va pouvoir reprendre.   
Son passage en ce temps et en ce lieu s'achève.  
Nancyball est mort, et Reg Shoe, et Dickins, Snouty, Wiglet ; Coates suivra juste après. Et Keel...

C'est une part de lui qui meurt avec eux. Mais au moins il part avec la certitude que les choses rentreront dans l'ordre. Que le bilan ne s'alourdira pas. Que Carcer paiera.   
Il n'a pas changé l'histoire mais a peut-être fait quand même une différence. Ses hommes ont fait la différence, et il est fier d'eux, et fier d'avoir été l'un d'eux.  
La première fois, tout jeune encore, il a enterré avec son mentor ses premières illusions perdues. La deuxième, il laisse dans ce qui est presque sa propre tombe juste une petite partie de toute son amertume accumulée toutes ces années. Il ne repartira pas à neuf : à son âge on ne se refait plus. Il ne repartira pas apaisé : il lui reste encore assez de rage pour encore une ou deux vies au moins.

Mais il repart avec le savoir qu'il a fait le travail qu'il avait à faire, ici et maintenant, là-bas et en ce temps, et qu'il continuera à faire le travail qui se présentera devant lui, comme le vrai flic qu'il est.


	6. Anniversaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Désormais, ça n'est plus seulement dans les mémoires : il y a une marque officielle sur le calendrier à la date du 25 mai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une date mémorable  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld - _Night Watch_ (Ronde de Nuit)  
>  **Personnage :** Samuel Vimes  (Vimaire)  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Terry Pratchett ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec, mais s’il le fallait ça serait pour financer la recherche sur la maladie d’Alzheimer.
> 
> **Prompt :** « C’était le meilleur des anniversaires ! »  
> d’après Shono_Hime"> pour un Arbre à Drabbles (o4 au 14 septembre '09)   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** un an après le livre   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Le meilleur des anniversaires de la Révolution manquée du Vingt-Cinq Mai est celui qui suit la réécriture de l’histoire. Pendant trente ans, cette date n’a apporté que de l’amertume.

Samuel Vimes sait ce qu’il a accompli – il a fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger ses hommes et les habitants de son vieux quartier du rouleau-compresseur de l’Histoire rendu fou, et ça n’a pas suffi. Mais il a la satisfaction d’avoir fait de lui-même un bon flic, un homme décent, un mari (pas un veuf !), et un père.

...Aujourd’hui, Sam Junior a un an.


	7. L'excès inverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une révolution c'est un tour complet et on revient au point de départ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L’excès inverse  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld  (Annales du Disque-monde)  
>  **Personnages :** la République du Peuple de la Rue de la Mine-à-Mélasse  
>  **Genre :** gen/amer  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** « À force d'être juste, on est souvent coupable. » pour 31_jours > (25 mai ’13)  
>  **Prompt :** Glorieux 25 Mai (ou pas tant que ça…)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : _Night Watch_ /Ronde de Nuit  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Les gens de la République du Peuple de la Rue de la Mine-à-Mélasse voulaient changer les choses. L’idée était de rendre la vie meilleure pour tous et toutes, surtout le peuple avec qui le monde a été trop longtemps injuste. Ils projetaient de rétablir l’équilibre… et se voyant déjà au pouvoir, quitte à partir un petit peu dans l’excès inverse ?  
La révolution c’est un tour complet, après tout. Le cycle complet sur le Disque dure deux rondes de saisons, le soleil une fois d’un côté, une fois de l’autre. C’est chacun son tour, chacun sa place à l’ombre puis au soleil et l’on recommence... 

D’oppressés ils se font rebelles en espérant être célébrés comme héros. On sait comment ça se finit si la rébellion va jusqu’au bout de ses projets : Les libérateurs d’aujourd’hui deviennent les tyrans de demain. Et si c’est ainsi alors non, rien de changera.   
Pourtant il faut que ça change !

Quelques uns parmi ceux qui se lancent dans de grands projets en voyant très loin ne perdent pas ce risque de vue. Pour aujourd’hui, ils rétablissent la justice. Pour demain, il leur faut essayer d’éviter cet excès et ne pas sombrer dans l’injustice.   
Et à vouloir à tout prix être justes, à refuser de favoriser leurs partisans si ça veut dire léser le reste du peuple, les dirigeants futurs se montrent déjà insensibles, ferment l’oreille aux protestations et la cruauté envers leurs propres partisans pointe déjà son nez.

Leur formidable nouveau système, finalement, peine à s’imposer. Combien de temps avant que le vent d’une nouvelle révolution le balaie ?


	8. Jour et nuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Guet Municipal de Jour et les Guildes bien organisées laissent la place au Guet de Nuit et aux malfrats. Et bien sûr c'est la populace qui trinque...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Jour et nuit  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld  (Annales du Disque-monde)  
>  **Personnages :** Ankh-Morpork, son Guet Municipal et Sam Vimes (VImaire)  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** « Dès que le soleil se couche » pour 6variations" >  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** avant le début de _Guards! Guards!_ ; retour sur _Night Watch_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~600

L'on dit parfois qu'Ankh et Morpork sont comme jour et nuit, comme pile et face, la médaille clinquante et son triste revers. Les beaux quartiers d'un côté, la populace de l'autre ; quelques ponts relient les deux et le même air vicié pèse sur toute la ville.  
Ankh-Morpork est bien une ville double, mais sa dualité ne se limite pas à ses quartiers.

Le Guet Municipal de Jour est un gros sac de poudre aux yeux. Ses membres sont triés sur le volet : en théorie d'une moralité irréprochable, en pratique avec l'aval d'une recommandation influente et l'on évitera de mentionner le terme « pot-de-vin ». Ils se voient équipés d'un bel uniforme clinquant avec armure bien astiquée et panache altier. L'entraînement est plus question de se bâtir un physique avantageux que d'être apte au combat. Et les avantages se récoltent à côté du terrain.  
Alors il est vrai que durant la journée le taux de crimes a nettement baissé ces dernières années. C'est connu : les malfrats préfèrent l'obscurité pour agir. Mas surtout, depuis que le nouveau Patricien a légalisé la Guilde des Voleurs et celle des Assassins, leurs actions ne comptent plus comme des crimes. Il est plus facile de signer un reçu en bonne et due forme à la lumière du jour et devant témoins de bonne réputation, après tout.

Dès que le soleil se couche, les choses changent. Une parenthèse ici sur le coucher du soleil à Ankh-Morpork ? La ville est bien trop loin à l'intérieur des terres pour avoir la féérie d'un coucher de soleil sur la mer, en quelle saison que ce soit. Tout autour, il n'y a que du terreau plutôt plat et l'eau de l'Ankh compte à peine comme un vrai fleuve. Le passage du soleil sous le Disque ne génère pas de jolis rayons rasants. Tout au plus, les brumes nauséabondes se parent parfois, selon les jours, de couleurs fantastiques introuvables dans la nature.

Après la tombée de la nuit, donc, la ville change de visage. Quand l'obscurité se fait, les tueurs et les détrousseurs sans licence sont de sortie. Le Guet Municipal de Nuit prend le relais est à peine plus qu'un ramassis de rebuts. Le Bureau ovale ne le maintient même plus vraiment pour maintenir les apparences, surtout par tradition. Tout le monde sait bien, à Ankh-Morpork, que le Guet de nuit ne sert à rien, et ce qu'on croit sur le Disque ne tarde jamais à devenir réalité.  
Ils n'ont plus les moyens. Ils n'ont plus l'équipement nécessaire. La paie est minable. Leurs effectifs diminuent régulièrement, avec ces pauvres flics tués en service, qui n'arrivent même plus à l'âge de la retraite, et plus de nouvelles recrues pour prendre la relève puisque la professions a perdu tellement de panache. Pourquoi ceux qui restent encore se fatiguent-ils à maintenir ce qui reste des apparences en mourant de mort lente, c'est à se demander...

Quand le soleil se couche, Samuel Vimes est déjà levé depuis une paire d'heures et prend son service. Alors qu'une nuit de plus descend sur sa ville et ses illusions perdues, l'éternelle question de faire ce qui est juste parce qu'il sait que c'est juste même si le reste du monde a tendance à l'oublier, revient le tarauder. Il se souvient d'un temps où ça n'était pas comme ça, où les flics faisaient leur boulot et étaient respectés, et la tentation de simplement oublier toutes ces contradictions, tous ces regrets, pèse de plus en plus lourd contre sa conscience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Et là je conclus qu'en fait, même si Windler et Snapcase lui ont facilité le travail, quand il a légalisé les guildes~~ _Vetinari a commencé par complètement ruiner la vie de Vimes_ et sans l'arrivée de Carrot, leur relation ne serait jamais devenue ce qu'elle est maintenant.  
>  My whole life... is a lie!!  
> 


	9. Sale morpion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un drôle de gamin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sale morpion...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld (Disque-monde)  
>  **Personnages:** petit Nobby (Chicard) et les membres du Guet  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish tirant sur le drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** « avec tous tes défauts » + contrainte accessoire « fleurs » pour 31_jours > (25 mai ’14)  
>  **Prompt :** Glorieux 25 Mai  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _Night Watch_ /Ronde de nuit  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 350

Petit Nobby deviendra grand, mais pour l’instant, il est déjà une sale teigne. Fouineur, menteur, voleur, dégageant des odeurs suspectes et affichant un regard louche : c’est un enfant des Ombres après tout ! Oui mais des attributs classiques chez les gamins de ces rues sont poussés à l’extrême chez lui… au-delà du supportable. Quand on le rencontre il faut ravaler le réflexe de lui balancer un bon coup de pied dans les gencives. De toute façon ça ne fait que lui apprendre à esquiver. Il est déjà doué pour jouer les anguilles ; il n’est pas discret, non, mais a l’œil ouvert.   
Enfin, il n’est pas méchant en soi, malgré toutes les crasses que Morpork lui empile dessus, et pas lâche non plus. Il est prêt à beaucoup pour survivre mais pas fou non plus : il ne serait pas capable de trahir !

Quand la barricade est tombée, il est resté. Petit bonhomme courageux mais pas stupide, il a suivi les soldats qui protégeaient le petit peuple ; c’était une très bonne raison d’attaquer les soldats qui le persécutaient, tiens. Sa petite taille le met pile à la bonne hauteur pour des attaques vicieuses.   
Haut comme trois pommes et couronné de lilas : un panache dans la boue, bien mérité.   
Il s’est battu de son mieux puis il a su se planquer quand les choses ont vraiment mal tourné. Pour attendre que ça passe et les attraper quand ils repartiraient, qu’il jure : pas pour sauver sa peau et détrousser les cadavres ensuite. Et les membres du Guet le croient.   
Il a prouvé sa valeur. Les coups de pied dans les gencives, il en a reçu bien assez comme ça.

Le deuxième instinct quand on le rencontre, ce petit bout de gamin, une fois qu’on a appris à le connaître un peu, ça serait de lui donner un bon bain, un repas chaud, un deuxième bon bain et… Non quand même pas un câlin : il ne faudrait pas perdre de vue qu’il en profiterait pour vous faire les poches ; question d’habitude !  
Mais un peu d’indulgence…


	10. Quelques plumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et les âmes, après...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Quelques plumes  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Discworld   
> **Personnages :** le Guet Municipal  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** à la mémoire de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « mouette » d’après 31_jours (25 mai ’16)  
>  **Prompt :** Glorious 25th of May  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _Night Watch_ /Ronde de Nuit  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200 + 3 x 50

Des mouettes planent au-dessus du cimetière des Petits Dieux. La vieille Morpork est bâtie à l’intérieur des terres, mais les oiseaux de mer remontent régulièrement l’Ankh en suivant les bateaux qui y cheminent. Les citadins ignorent en général les habitudes alimentaires des volatiles sauvages mais peu pourraient croire qu’ils survivraient en écumant la vase (1); en effet, elles s’intéressent plus au sillage de déchets qui se dessine immanquablement de toute activité humaine… et disputent chèrement la place aux rats et aux gamins des Ombres.   
Quand elles ne finissent pas elle-même pitance d’autres bestioles plus affamées qu’elles, elles regagnent toujours tôt ou tard leurs rivages natals, laissant à chaque nouvelle génération le soin de refaire les mêmes explorations (2).   
Elles ne sont ni plus ni moins chassées que les autres espèces éboueur. Il en faut bien, après tout, et certains pauvres diables enterrés là voyaient en elles un symbole de liberté, et pour ceux qui croyaient encore aux âmes immortelles, un recyclage, à défaut d’une réincarnation en bonne et due forme. Il porterait donc malheur de s’en prendre à elles (3).   
On les laisse donc avaler mégots de cigare, bière éventée et lilas fané… et on ferme les yeux sur l’œuf dur oublié.

\---

(1) Des ornithologues avertis vous diront que le jabouin pirouette est un petit échassier de vasière spécialement adapté à la solidité de l’Ankh et vous décriront son pivot gracieux autour de son bec tire-bouchonné pour en forer la croûte pour, mais les ornithologues avertis à Morpork sont eux-mêmes des oiseaux rares.

(2) Une seule colonie, fort peu nombreuse, a poussé ses recherches jusqu’à l’UU et, contaminée par les résidus thaumiques, y a acquis un semblant de sapience. Les rudiments de sa civilisation ont cependant été anéantis en trois générations dans une guerre systématique contre les pigeons , établis de plus longue date. 

(3) Principalement parce qu’une mouette est dotée d’un caractère exécrable, d’un bec très dur et très pointu et, enfin, comme tous les volatiles, d’une décharge acide laissant de sales traces après son envol. Le tout empirant encore de quelques crans après quelques jours de régime Ankh-Morpork, la riposte sera donc sévère.


End file.
